Badges
This page contains all of the badges on the game. There are currently 13 official badges and 3 more which are to be released sometime in the future. *Note* that you cannot get badges if you are playing in Single player. Millionaire The first badge is the Millionaire badge. To get this, earn 1 million cash in the game. This badge is very common due to the fact of how easy it is for players to get it even with little to no packs. Billionaire The second badge is Billionaire. Like the first one, you need to get 1 billion in the game. But, this is harder to get due to the fact that energy at this stage is limited, it becomes harder to get more power, and you will need to have a good setup to earn this amount of cash. Bazillionaire The third badge is Bazillionaire. This badge is a little bit hard to get since you need to get 1 quadrillion. But it is still possible to do so by using a trillion setup with a Basic Diamond Enchanter in it. Underachiever The fourth badge is called Underachiever. This badge is the easiest badge to get in the game since you only need to get the Basic Pack and it cost 5 gems or 10K and 50 wood. (You can only buy 10 of these if you buy them with cash and unlimited with gems). Oil Master The fifth badge is Oil Master. To get this badge, just buy an Obsidian Oil Vaporizer. This badge is a bit harder than the Bazillionaire badge because you also need quintillion and Lavasteel to buy one. Progression Packed The sixth badge is called Progression Packed. To get this, you will need to get your first Progression Pack which is the tier 1 pack. This badge is very hard to obtain since this costs a lot of resources and $100Oc. You can also only buy 1 per save file. Galactic Overseer The seventh badge is called the Galactic Overseer. Like the Progression Packed badge, you also need to obtain a pack known as Supreme Pack. This is the 2nd hardest badge to get since you need 1000 Plasma, 5(10 now) Duodecillion and a lot more resources! Enchanted The eight badge to get is Enchanted. To obtain this, you'll need to buy a Diamond Pack which is the hardest pack to get in Normal mode. The Diamond Pack costs 1 Vigintillion! This badge is very rare since only very few people have enough plasma to get this and have all the items needed to make a setup for this one. Expert Alchemist The ninth badge to obtain is Expert Alchemist. To get this, you'll need to buy a Corrupted Alchemy Pack. This is the first (and currently only) pack obtainable in extreme mode. Despite this however, acquiring the pack will prove to be challenging due to the increased difficulty in extreme. (Remember to not be in singleplayer when buying the pack in order to be granted the badge) Dark Arts Dabbler The tenth badge is Dark Arts Dabbler. Because the corresponding pack has yet to be added, this badge is currently unobtainable. Master of Chaos The eleventh badge is Master of Chaos. Because the corresponding pack has yet to be added, this badge is currently unobtainable. Drop Graduation The twelfth badge to get is Drop Graduation. To get the badge, you need to successfully get a drop through the ANOMALY Activator or Shattered Hemisphere in extreme mode. The best way to get this badge would be to use an emerald setup using the Emerald Infinity. Catalystic Overlord The thirteenth badge to get is Catalystic Overlord. To get this badge, you need to obtain the Doomsayer Catalyst, a very rare item in the Maniacal Pumpkin Pack. However, because the Halloween event is currently not ongoing, only people with the Squash Deployer can obtain this badge as of now. True Scientist The fourteenth badge to get is True Scientist. To get this badge, you need to purchase a Heavy Water Extractor. The resource cost is rather expensive, therefore obtaining a Crimsonite Spill Refiner is almost required when creating it. Void Valor The fifteenth and final badge is Void Valor. Because the Tessetite Producer is not in the game currently, this badge is unobtainable right now. Once this is added, it will be obtainable in normal mode as it does not contain the "This badge is only obtainable as part of the Gate to Oblivion Gamepass (Extreme Mode)." That is regularly included in all other badges related to extreme. Bats! The sixteenth badge in Productive Industries, obtained by opening the Bats! Pack. This pack is relatively easy to get despite the unique resources it requires